


Who are you?

by Sayche



Series: Dream Smp and Mcyt Oneshots [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Amnesia, Angst, Confusion, Gen, Karlnapity, M/M, Memory Loss, Multi, Polyamory, YOU BETTER BE, anyways yall please tell me what tags to use i honestly dont know, are you impressed, denied kiss, denied kisses, fiances, give me clout, hey bitches im back, honestly what kind of tags do i even put here, i decided to edit the tags, i shall go now farewell, kiss, like denied kisses?, my friend read them and was like out of context that is like d a m n, smh do you know the effort i went through to open this, time traveller karl, what lemme just, what the fuck is that?, which yeah true, yeah - Freeform, yeah an actual tag, you better be grateful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayche/pseuds/Sayche
Summary: Karl returns from the inbetween after his travels, and two boys confront him. But who were they?
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Karl Jacobs & Sapnap
Series: Dream Smp and Mcyt Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159652
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Who are you?

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short, i wrote this when i was bored

Karl appeared at spawn after leaving the inbetween, a little disorientated. He started walking into the Smp when Sapnap came from the community house, apperantly looking for something. When he saw Karl he ran up to him and hugged him close. "Where were you? Me and Quackity have been worried sick! You've been gone for days!" Sapnap pulled away and looked at Karl, worry and love clearly showing in his features.

"I'm sorry... Who are you?" Karl said, stepping back. Sapnap, after a moment of stunned silence, laughed shakily. "This isn't really the time for jokes you know." "I'm not joking, who are you?" "I'm Sapnap. Happy? Now please stop." "I don't know you, you must be mistaking me for someone else." "Karl, please.... this isn't funny anymore..." Sapnap said, beginning to doubt that this was a joke. Karl shook his head and pushed past his fiance, mumbling to himself.  
The Texan watched him go, before sitting down on the stairs, hugging his knees. 

..................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Quackity found Sapnap, and asked him what was wrong. Sapnap didn't answer however, so Quackity supposed he had broken down from the stress of looking for Karl. He put a bed down, and built a small roof over it. He gave Sapnap a quick kiss on the cheek before he ran off to continue looking for Karl. 

................................................................................................................................................................................................................

The time traveller in question was wandering around, going no where in particular. His interaction with Sapnap troubled him, but he couldn't figure out why. What's more, he felt like he was looking for something...... something very dear to him. But what was it? The buildings around him looked vaguely familiar, as if they were places he had gone to in his childhood and never seen since. He sat on the bench overlooking the smp, thinking.

Quackity spotted him and rushed over, kissing his fiance on the cheek. He was more than surprised when Karl pushed him roughly away. "Karl, what the hell? You disappear for like a week and now you're doing this?" Quackity said, only half joking. "I don't know who you are! I think I'm perfectly within my right to push you away when I don't know you and you come up and kiss me." "That's not funny." Quackity responded reproachfully. "I'm serious, I don't know you." Karl said viciously. Quackity immediately knew that Karl wasn't joking when he said things in that tone, and stepped back in disbelief. Could this be his boyfriend, the boy that was glaring at him with evident dislike? He turned around and walked away, tears pricking his eyes, leaving a confused upset and somewhat guilty Karl

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to finish it/make it longer question mark?
> 
> if you have any oneshot ideas, feel free to comment them!


End file.
